Folie reproductrice ?
by Neuro nouga
Summary: Interdit aux -16 ans pour raisons évidentes Après l'attaque d'Orochimaru, la population de Konoha est dangereusement basse... Pour remédier à cet état de crise, Tsunade impose une mission de la plus haute importance à tous les citoyens du village: Arrête
1. Chapter 1

Interdit aux -16 ans pour raisons évidentes Après l'attaque d'Orochimaru, la population de Konoha est dangereusement basse... Pour remédier à cet état de crise, Tsunade impose une mission de la plus haute importance à tous les citoyens du village: Arrêtez tout et mettez-vous à faire de enfants! Les pauvres gens s'en sortiront-ils sains de corps et d'esprit? Avec les mesures mises en place par Tsunade pour favoriser la procréation, probablement pas...

Les personnages ne sont pas a moi

_J'ai juste eu cette idée pendant un de mes moments de folie... D'ailleurs, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le poster Oo Bon, bon... Pas grave. Et bonne lecture _

Chapitre 1: La mission rang S

Tsunade regarda autour d'elle. Les nombreux shinobis qu'elle avait appelé dans son bureau la fixaient, attendant qu'elle explique de quoi s'agissait la réunion urgente. Parmi eux, des Genins, Chunins, Jounins et même quelques ANBU… Jiraya s'y retrouvait aussi, malgré l'interdiction de Tsunade.  
Naruto ne tenait plus en place.

« Kakashi-sensei! » chuchota-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que notre mission a été annulée? »  
Kakashi haussa des épaules. Sasuke jeta un regard ennuyé au gamin blond et Sakura soupira.  
« Nos missions ont aussi été annulées, tout comme celles de Gaï et de Kurenai.» intervient Asuma. « Presque toutes les missions ont été annulées, d'ailleurs. »  
« Hmm… » fit Kakashi.

Soudainement, Tsunade se leva de son siège et se racla la gorge. Les shinobis continuaient de parler. L'Hokage, énervée, frappa son poing sur le mur en arrière d'elle, faisant taire tous les murmures de la foule qui avait assez attendu mais laissant un trou béant.  
« Je vous ai appellé pour vous expliquer pourquoi toutes les missions classées comme 'non-urgentes' ont été temporairement annulées… » dit Godaime d'une voix forte et imposante. « Mais aussi pour vous assigner une importante mission de rang S à tous les ninjas de Konoha, tous sans exceptions. »  
« Sans exceptions? » demanda un Jounin incrédule dans l'assemblée.  
« Oui, tout le monde se verra assigner cette mission. » dit Tsunade avant de continuer.  
« Comment est-ce que je peux expliquer ça…? Bon, ce n'est un secret pour personne… Konoha a subi d'importants dommages lors de attaques récentes d'Orochimaru, de Suna et du Village du Son. Les pertes sont énormes, autant parmi les villageois que parmis les ninjas. Ceci dit, de moins en moins d'enfants vont à l'Académie et réussisent à passer l'examen Genin. D'après mes calculs, les prochaines générations de ninjas vont baisser d'au moins 85, sinon plus… Bien sûr, je ne suis pas une mathématicienne… »  
L'Hokage fit une pause dramatique.  
« Ce sera la mort de Konoha. La fin.»  
Les shinobis de l'assemblée s'échangèrent des regards paniqués.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas! » reprit Godaime. « J'ai une solution très simple, très logique à ce problème. C'est d'ailleurs la mission de rang S dont je vous parle. »

Les ninjas présents se penchèrent tous vers Tsunade, attendant impatienment la suite – excepté bien sûr pour Kakashi qui s'était replongé dans la lecture de son livre et les ANBU, dans le fond de la pièce, qui étaient occupé à jouer au Roche-Papier-Ciseaux.

« Votre mission, qui commence dès maintenant, c'est de vous mettre en couple et de commencer à vous reproduire… à faire de bébés! Et vite! » Tsunade sourit de l'évidente intelligence de son plan.

Quelques machoires se décrochèrent. Kakashi cligna des yeux, incrédule. Iruka balbutia des mots incompréhensibles. Jiraya laissa échapper un rire pervers et commença à évaluer sur 10 les kunoichis dans la salle. Mais la plupart des Genins et certains Chunins ne semblaient pas comprendre. Gaï sauta sur le bureau de l'Hokage, les deux pouces en l'air, abordant son plus magnifique sourire.

« Ah oui, Hokage-sama! Quelle merveilleuse mission! » Les dents de Gaï étincelèrent. « Je ne puis attendre de répandre mes graines de jeunesse sur toutes les jeunes femmes de Konoha! Nous allons embrasser notre jeunesse ensemble! »

De nombreuse kunoichis émirent des sons de vomissements et faillirent s'évanouir pendant que Gaï continuait son discours.

« Gaï, descendez de mon bureau s'il vous plaît. MAINTENANT! » lui dit Tsunade.  
Le Jounin obéit, intimidé par Godaime et regagna sa place auprès de ses élèves.  
« Des questions? » demanda Tsunade à l'assemblée.

Kakashi se retourna pour voir Naruto sautiller, la main levée.  
« Oh mon Dieu, ça ne peut pas être bon présage… » pensa Sakura.  
« Oui, Naruto? » dit l'Hokage après un petit soupir.  
« Je comprends pas la mission! » cria le Kyubi, assez fort pour que tout le monde dans la pièce l'entende. « On ne doit pas être marié pour 'faire des enfants'? Qu'est-ce que 'se mettre en couple' a-t-il à faire là-dedans? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'faire des enfants'? Se reproduire? Hein? Je comprends pas! »  
Tsunade et les autres shinobis matures de la pièce soupirent.  
« Oi, Hokage-sama. » dit Kakashi en remarquant plusieurs autres expressions confuses chez les Genins et quelques Chunins. « Je pense que c'est important de remarquer qu'il y a des jeunes ninjas qui n'ont pas encore reçu euh… tout l'enseignement…. Si vous savez ce que je veux dire? »  
Naruto dévisagea Kakashi.  
« Le… quoi? » demanda Naruto bêtement.  
« Ce n'est qu'un problème mineur… Sans grande importance… » dit Tsunade en retournant vers Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gaï et leur élèves. « Vous quatres! Expliquez-leur. »  
« Quoi?! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les 4 Jounins.  
« Ammenez-les quelque part tranquille et expliquez-leur les… secrets de la vie. »  
Asuma était si horrifié qu'il laissa tomber sa cigarette, Kurenai se frappa le front et Kakashi soupira.  
Gaï fit son plus beau sourire.  
« Je le promet! » déclara-t-il en faisant sa pose caractéristique.  
« Il y aura deux autres réunions plus tard, je veux rencontrer les hommes et les femmes séparés. Vous pouvez tous partir, maintenant. » annonça Tsunade.  
Sur ce, la pièce se vida peu à peu, laissant Asuma, Gaï, Kakashi et Kurenai seuls avec leurs élèves qui leur lançaient des regards interrogatifs.

**L'enseignement **

…  
(À la manière de Kakashi, dans une plaine verdoyante et ensoleillée)

…  
« Donc, la femme et l'homme s'aiment beaucoup. » Kakashi eut un sourire pervers sous son masque. « Il font… ÇA! »  
Il tourna la prochaine page de son bouquin 'Le Paradis du Batifolage' et montra cette page à ses élèves.

Les yeux de Naruto devint aussi gros que des ovnis, prêts à bondir hors de leur orbitre. Une goutte de sang tomba du nez de Sasuke et l'Uchiwa commença à trembler. Le visage de Sakura devennait bleu et elle hurlait silencieusement.

Kakashi eut un petit rire. Il feuilleta quelques pages de son livre et le montra une seconde fois à Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.  
« Et ça, c'est comment on 'fait de bébés'! » annonça-t-il fièrement.

…  
(À la manière de Gaï, sur un petit pont qui traverse un miniscule étang)

…  
« Et là, le lotus de l'amour fleurit pour les deux amoureux… » Gaï fit quelques gestes avec ses mains et dansa un peu autour de ses élèves. « Pour vous aussi, le lotus de l'amour va sûrement fleurir! »  
« Hourra pour Gaï-sensei! » Lee applaudissa avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillant d'admiration.

Gaï venait de terminer son exposé quelque peu poétique sur euh… l'amour avec une danse interprétative incluse.  
Neji avait l'air malade, semblait vouloir vomir et tentait de masquer une pointe d'embarras sur son visage.  
Tenten, avec ces nouvelles informations, regarda en rougissant les 'attributs' de Neji.

…  
(À la manière d'Asuma, à l'appartement de celui-ci)

…  
L'équipe 10 s'était réunie à l'appartement d'Asuma et était debout devant l'écran de télévision.  
Asuma écasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, en sorta une nouvelle de son paquet et l'alluma avec son briquet rose.  
« Euh… Sensei? » demanda Ino.  
Asuma cligna des yeux comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose et fouilla sous son fauteuil pendant quelques instants avant de brandir fièrement une cassette qu'il tendit à Shikamaru.

« Voici une cassette pornographique, voici une télé. Je reviens dans 1 heure, amusez-vous.»  
Sur ces mots, Asuma quitta l'appartement en laissant une trainée de fumée à son passage.  
Shikamaru regarda la cassette que son sensei lui avait donné.  
« Eh? » fit-il, perplexe.

…  
(À la manière de Kurenai, dans une forêt luxuriante)

…  
« Vous avez des questions? » demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.  
Kiba, Hinata et Shino ne dirent rien.  
« Okaaaay….. »Kurenai soupira et secoua la tête.  
« Alors… Voulez-vous que je vous fasse une démonstration? » reprit-elle.  
« Huh? Quoi? » demanda Kiba.  
« Au moins, j'ai réussi à attirer leur attention… » se dit Kurenai.  
« Kiba! » appella-t-elle.  
« Oui, sensei? » répondit-il.  
« Tu vas être la femme, Shino va faire l'homme.»  
Kiba failli s'évanouir. Shino avait l'air quelque peu inquiet.  
« Hé, attendez un peu, sensei! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça! » La voix de Kiba semblait presque désespérée. « Je connais déjà ça puisque ma famille utilise des chiens… J'veux dire que… J'ai vu quand Akamaru est né! »  
Kurenai eut un sourire soulagé.  
« Bon, tu vas pouvoir l'expliquer à tes coéquipiers d'abord, non? »  
De la sueur commençait à dégouliner du visage de Kiba puis, il eut une idée.  
« Akamaru! » appella-t-il.  
« Bark, bark! »  
Kiba sortit de sa poche à kunai une marionette de chien et la lança à Akamaru.  
« Bark! Bark! »  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda timidement Hinata.  
« C'est 'l'amie spéciale' d'Akamaru. » répondit Kiba en esquissant un sourire.  
Akamaru sauta sur sa petite amie de coton.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il… fait? »

…

_Le chapitre 2 devrait être bientôt terminé, s'il n'y a pas trop d'imprévus... J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser des review _


	2. Chapter 2:traumatise

Merci pour ton review hiryu-san

Chapitre 2: Traumatisme

Kakashi ignora les couinements plaintifs de ses élèves et souria, tournant quelques pages de son livre. Il leur montra.

« Et ça, c'est le sexe à 3! »

Les yeux de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura s'agrandirent. Ils s'accrochèrent, dans leur horreur partagée, l'un à l'autre. Mais, une fois qu'ils ont réalisé qu'ils se touchaient et qu'ils étaient en effet 3, ils hurlèrent et s'enfuyèrent tous dans des directions opposées.

« Oi! » leur cria Kakashi. « Êtes-vous sûrs de ne pas vouloir voir les chapitres sur… Bah, ils ne m'entendent plus. Eh ben, ils manquent quelque chose. » Kakashi recommença à feuilleter son bouquin.

« Alors… Comment ça s'est passé pour vous? »

Asuma, Kakashi, Gaï et Kurenai s'étaient réunis dans un petit restaurant pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Gaï sauta sur la table.  
« C'était un exemple de jeunesse! Ils ont aimé chaque parole de mon explication pendant qu'ils respiraient l'air frais du lotus fleurissant de l'amour!! »  
« Euh… ok…Mon explication s'est bien passée sauf que c'était un peu une perte de temps puisque Shino et Kiba n'en avait pas besoin. »  
« Ah ouais? » demandèrent les autres professeurs d'une même voix.  
Kurenai soupira.  
« Kiba l'a dit puisqu'il a vu plusieurs chiens de sa famille en train de 'le' faire… mais Shino a prit une éternité avant d'avouer quoi que ce soit. »  
« Et? »  
« Ça adonne que… » dit Kurenai. « Shino est un sexologue… pour ses insectes! »  
« Woah… » La cigarette d'Asuma tomba de sa bouche.  
« Ouais… Pour quand les insectes ont des problèmes de mariage et des trucs comme ça… »  
« Asuma, comment ça s'est passé pour toi? »  
Asuma alluma une cigarette.  
« Je pense que j'en ai trop fait. »  
Les visages des trois autres instructeurs s'animèrent soudainement de curiosité.  
« Ben… » commença-t-il. « Je leur ai donné… une vidéo éducationelle à regarder pour une heure mais quand je suis revenu… J'ai trouvé Ino avaec sa langue coincée dans la gorge de Shikamaru! »  
Kakashi, Kurenai et Gai s'échangèrent des regards surpris.  
« Shikamaru s'est endormi au début de la vidéo. Puisque il faisait noir, Ino a fait semblant que Shikamaru était Sasuke et… »  
« Qu'est-ce que Chouji a fait? »  
« Il a regardé en mangeant du mais éclaté. »  
« La vidéo? »  
« Non, Ino et Shikamaru. »  
Quelques minutes de silence passèrent.  
« Et toi, Kakashi? »  
Le ninja copieur haussa des épaules.  
« Je pense… qu'ils survivront. »

Tsunade fouilla dans la pile de documents sur son bureau. Elle avait presque finit de remplir la feuille des détails de la mission « Se Reproduire comme des Lapins. »

« Shizune! » appella Godaime. « Shizune! »  
« Oui? »  
« Planifiez une réunion pour les hommes cet aprèes-midi et une autre pour les femmes ce soir. »  
« Oui, Hokage-sama. »  
Sur le seuil de la porte, Shizune s'arrêta pour se retourner vers Tsunade.  
« Godaime-sama, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée? Ne pensez vous pas que Konoha sera afaibli avec tous les kunoichi enceintes? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Shizune. » dit Tsunade avec un sourire. « J'ai envoyé une requête à nos alliés, le Village du Sable. Quelques personnes vont venir pour nous aider avec la défense de Konoha. »  
L'inquiétude quitta le visage de Shizune.  
« Alors va et trouve-toi un mec! »  
« Oui, m'dame! »

Après la _douce _introduction aux faits de la vie, gracieuseté de leur sensei, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ne pouvaient plus se regarder. Euh, en fait, Sasuke et Naruto pouvait se regarder mais quand ils dévisageaient Sakura ou que Sakura les dévisageaient…

« AH MERDE! LES IMAGES! ÇA BRÛÛÛÛLEEEEEEUH! »

Donc, Sakura décida de s'enfuir chez Ino pendant que Naruto et Sasuke allèrent trouver du récomfort chez leurs semblables masculins…

Apparament, les autres eurent la même idée puisque bientôt, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji et Shikamaru étaient réunis au café du coin.

Comme ils s'asseyaient à leur table pour le petit-déjeuner, Sasuke tremblait comme une feuille avec du sang perlant de son nez, Naruto saignait de oreilles, si c'était possible, Neji était plus pâle que d'habitude, Kiba avait un sourcil levé, Chouji mâchait tellement fort qu'on ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Shikamaru disait.

Shino était juste… là.

Lee reproduisait exactement la danse interprétative de Gaï sur les faits de la vie. Des sons de vomissement se firent entendre. Puis, Shikamaru se mit à décrire tous les actes qu'ils avait vu sur la vidéo, causant des évanouissement des des saignements de nez partout.  
Et maintenant…

« Et là, j'me suis réveillé, un goût de langue dans la bouche avec Ino qui criait 'Oh, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke' » dit Shikamaru. Il bailla. « Quelle galère… »

Naruto éclata de rire lorsque Sasuke commença à avoir des soudaines convulsions.  
Lee tapa des mains à un rythme endiablé puisqu'il pensait que Sasuke faisait une danse interprétative.  
Neji eut des flashbacks de TenTen qui essayait de… ahem.

« Pff, je souhaiterais qu'une fille se coince la langue dans _ma _gorge… » pensa silencieusement Kiba.

Au même moment, Ino, Sakura, Hinata et TenTen se retrouvaient à un autre restaurant, chez Ichiraku (vous savez, la place où Naruto va toujours manger!)…  
Sakura se plaignait.  
« … l'horreur! … Les images! L'horreur! » gémit-elle. « Mon sensei est un pervers! »  
« Ha! » se moqua Ino. « Tu aurais dû voir cette vidéo… »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait? »  
« Ben, c'était assez dégoûtant… jusqu'à ce que j'imagine que ce soit Sasuke sur l'écran, faisant ces choses-là à MOI… »  
Sakura fulmina.  
« Oh… » balbutia Hinata.  
Ça lui rappellait qu'elle avait imaginé qu'elle était Akamaru et que Naruto était la petite poupée de coton…  
« Ah… Quoi d'autre? » demanda TenTen.  
Ino esquissa un sourire.  
« Au milieu de la vidéo, deux gars ont commencé à… ben, vous savez quoi! C'était tellement… passionné! »  
« Passionné… » répétèrent Sakura, Hinata et TenTen, comme si elles étaient en transe.

« Attention! Tous les ninja mâles doivent se rejoindre au bureau de l'Hokage! » cira un messager, courant le long de la rue et en passant près du restaurant o s'étaient réunis les quatres sensei.  
Malheureusement pour Naruto et compagnie, ils se trouvaient dans le même restaurant que leurs professeurs qui les remarquèrent rapidement et qui les traînèrent à la réunion contre leur gré.

Excepté bien sûr Kurenai, qui est une femme.

Ses élèves, Kiba et Shino, decidèrent d'y aller avec Kakashi puisque… des trois sensei, il semblait le plus… _normal _.

De tout les shinobis qui étaient attendus, Jiraya arriva le premier. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, vaporisa un peu de produit pour rafraîchir son haleine dans sa bouche et se dirigea d'une démarche qui se voulait séduisante vers le bureau de Tsunade.

« Hello, bébé » dit-il en se penchant vers Godaime.

Tsunade soupira. Il était, sans aucun doute, ivre.

« Allons-faire des enfants » susura l'invocateur de crapaud à l'oreille de l'Hokage.  
« Jiraya, Jiraya… » Tsunade eut un air amusé. « Tu oublies mon âge. »  
Il rota.  
« Eh? »  
« Je suis en pleine ménopause! » dit-elle, entendant la porte grincer.  
« … vous êtes quoi? »

Tsunade regarda en direction de la porte. Kakashi, Gaï, Asuma et compagnie venaient tout juste d'arriver. Naruto tira sur le chandail de son sensei.

« Sensei! C'est quoi la ménopause? »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel. Pas encore…

_Le prochain chapitre risque de prendre plus de temps à écrire. _


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai juste eu cette idée pendant un de mes moments de folie... D'ailleurs, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le poster Oo Bon, bon... Pas grave. Et bonne lecture _

Chapitre 3: Détails de Mission

Juste au moment où Naruto finissait de poser sa question, Sasuke se précipita pour le faire taire. L'Uchiwa plaqua sa main sur la bouche du Kyubi. Il passa son autre bras sous le menton de Naruto, en tentant de l'étrangler.

« T'es fou? » persiffla-t-il. « Tu veux qu'il nous fasse subir la même chose que hier? »

Kakashi lança un regard sérieux à Sasuke qui relacha immédiatement Naruto. Puis, le Ninja Copieur sortit nonchalament son livre de sa poche et l'ouvrit à la page de l'index..

« Tu vas être décu de l'apprendre, Sasuke, mais il n'y a rien dans mon livre qui parle de ménopause.

Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Mais, j'veux savoir c'est quoi! » Naruto alla bouder dans son coin.

Tsunade remarqua que la salle se remplissait de plus en plus de shinobis.

« Naruto, » Tsunade essquissa un sourire. « Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça maintenant. Mais je te promet que demain, je te donnerai une explication détaillée en utilisant mon livre médical, rempli de grosses, _grosses _images de l'anatomie féminine. D'accord? »

« OK! » Naruto eut un grand sourire.

« Bon! Puisque tout le monde, incluant les ANBU, est arrivé… » Tsunade posa ses mains sur son bureau. «Commençons, voulez-vous? »

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la foule.

« Donc… » dit l'Hokage. « J'ai concocté un plan à trois étapes. »

Shizune entra dans la pièce et présenta une charte, grande et coloriée. Elle s'assura que tout le monde pouvait clairement voir l'affiche. Tsunade se leva, prit un long bâton pointu et commença à expliquer les choses.

« Ce plan s'étend sur une période de trois mois, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Le premier mois, tout le monde apprend à se connaître. Si vous êtes déjà mariés, vous pouvez tout de suite vous mettre à la tâche. Si vous avez une petite amie, vous devriez considérer la possibilité de mariage pour commencer à procréer dès que possible. Si vous êtes seuls, ce premier mois vous donnera suffisament de temps pour trouver une âme sœur. Si vous êtes gai ou avez un certain équipement nécessaire à la reproduction perdu ou blessé pendant un combat… vous êtes libres de quitter cette salle.»

Quelques shinobis quittèrent la pièce. Kakashi arqua un sourcil en voyant Sasuke essayant de se sauver par une fenêtre ouverte. Mais il le prit par le col et le traîna jusqu'à sa place.

« Si vous n'avez pas été assez productifs pendant le premier mois, la phase 2 prendra place au début du second mois. »

Tsunade s'appuya sur son bureau.

« Cependant, il y aura certaines… conditions pour que le processus s'accélère. »

« Ah oui? » demanda Naruto.

« Par exemple, pendant la première semaine du deuxième mois, je, en tant qu'Hokage, déclare qu'aucun ninja mâle n'aura le droit de porter de vêtements… à partir de la taille et plus haut. »

Quelques exclamations surprises se firent entendre. Kakashi était si choqué qu'il échappa 'Le Paradis du Batifolage'.

« Eh oui, avec des hommes torse nus marchant dans la rue, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un vous saute dessus! » souria Tsunade.

Soudainement, Naruto fut illuminé par un éclair de génie.

« On pourra finalement voir le vrai visage de Kakashi-sensei! » Naruto tenait Sasuke par les épaules et le secouait avec excitement.

Kakashi dévisageait son livre tombé sur le sol en imaginant le pire qui pouvait arriver.

« Et puis, si ça ne fait pas le travail, pendant la deuxième semaine… eh ben… c'est un secret! »

Tsunade éclata de rire en voyant les mines inquiètes des ninja mâles.

« Tout ce que vous devrez savoir, c'est que pendant la troisième semaine… PAS DE PANTALONS! Vous pouvez deviner ce qui se passera dans la quatrième semaine, non?»

Shizune ajusta l'affiche. Maintenant, elle représentait des hommes nus, déambulant dans les rues. Il eut de nombreuse protestations. Tsunade les ignora.

« C'est pour ça que vous devez vous activez à _répendre vos graines de jeunesse _, comme Gaï le dit si bien, avant le prochain mois. »

Un long silence règna dans la salle.

« Euh… vous avez dit que c'était un plan qui s'étend sur trois mois… Que se passe-t-il pendant le troisième mois? » demanda un Chunnin.

« C'est simple. Pour chaque kunoichi qui a encore besoin de quelqu'un, je choisirai moi-même un shinobi compatible.

« … un shinobi compatible? » demanda un Jounin.

« Euh… » réfléchit Tsunade. « Je crois que je vais probablement choisir un ninja mâle qui a des abilités uniques ou qui a hérité d'un kekkai genkai spécial. »

À ces mots, Sasuke fut prit de panique. Neji devint soudain encore plus pâle.

« Bon, c'est tout! » conclut Godaime. « Des questions? »

Silence.

Chants de criquets.

Juste quand les shinobis s'apprètaient à quitter la salle…

« Oh, je viens de m'en rappeller! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

« J'ai un 'devoir' pour tout le monde. C'est dû pour demain matin. Écrivez votre nom sur une feuille de papier puis écrivez le nom de 5 femmes avec qui vous aimerez avoirs des relations et pourquoi. »

Plusieurs ninja grognèrent.

« J'ai besoin de ça pour mes archives et ça va vous aider pour la mission. Faites-moi confiance! Vous pouvez partir. »

Kakashi se penchait pour ramasser son livre quand Gaï s'approcha et metta la main son son épaule.

« Kakashi, mon éternel rival! » s'exclama Gaï avec enthousiasme. « J'ai un nouveau défi pour toi puisque c'est à mon tour de choisir! »

Le Ninja Copieur fit une légère grimace.

« Je jure que j'aurai plus de femmes que toi à la fin des trois mois ou comme punition, je vais me mettre nu et faire dix mille roues autour de Konoha en jonglant avec des chatons! Je le promet! » Il fit la pose du Mec Cool.

Kakashi soupira.

Kurenai avait passé tout l'avant-midi à chercher les 4 kunoichis. Finalement, elle les retrouva.

« Ah, vous êtes donc là… » dit-elle en claquant la porte de l'appartement d'Asuma.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata et Tenten se précipitèrent pour cacher l'écran de télé et eassayèrent d'avoir l'air innocent.

« On a une réunion avec Tsunade dans une heure… » continua Kurenai en tentant de regarder ce que les 4 filles cachaient. « Euh… Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? »

Kurenai avança vers elles et les poussa un peu hors de son chemin. Les kunoichi refusaient de lui montrer ce qu'il y avait sur l'écran mais durent se resigner et retounèrent s'asseoir sur le divan.

« Oh… Ah… Hmm… »

Kurenai émit quelques sons surpris puis s'assit à côté de Tenten. Elles étaient complètement hypnotisées par les mouvements sur l'écran, en rougissant légèrement.

Kakashi, Asuma, Gaï avaient amené les gars au milieu d'un terrain d'entraînement inutilisé pour les aider à remplir le devoir que Tsunade leur avait assigné. Et par 'aider', je veux dire… forcer.

Naruto eut de la difficulté à remplir sa liste. Kiba s'amusait à songer à toutes les filles qu'il aimerait enculer. Shino, tout comme Sasuke, fixait la feuille de papier vide. Sasuke continuait de trembler. Kakashi remarqua son dilemme.

« Sasuke… » Le Ninja Copieur mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa. « Je sais que c'est compliqué… mais n'avais-tu pas comme but de réssuciter ton clan? C'est l'occasion parfaite. »

Sur ces mots, Kakashi s'éloigna pour remplir sa propre liste. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Gaï pour le voir en train de barbouiller furieusement sur sa feuille, de la sueur dégoulinait de son sourcil.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Chouji était trop occupé à manger pour écrire et Shikamaru faisait la sieste. Quand Sasuke finit enfin de crier, de s'arracher les cheveux de la tête et de jurer qu'il allait tuer son frère, Naruto avait finit sa liste. C'est avec une détermination naissante que Sasuke commença à écrire. Après environ une demie-heure, lui et Shino avaient fini.

Nom : Naruto, le futur Hokage!

1. Sakura… raison : Sakura est intelligente, jolie et… euh…  
2. Hinata… raison : Elle est gentille mais trop silencieuse.  
3. Tenten… raison : Euh… C'est une fille, pas vrai?  
4. Ino… raison : Je connais pas beaucoup de nom de fille!  
5. Uh… Sakura?… raison : Je connais personne d'autre!

…

Nom : Uchiwa Sasuke

1. Tenten… raison : Elle me court pas après.  
2. Hinata… raison : Elle me court pas après.  
3. Sakura : raison : Alors, peut-être qu'elle se la fermerait.  
4. Ino… raison : Alors, peut-être qu'elle se la fermerait.  
5. N'importe quelle fille de mon âge… raison : Aucune importance.

…

Nom : Shino (Il n'a pas arrangé sa liste en ordre de préférence mais en ordre alphabétique)

1. Hinata… raison : femelle vivante  
2. Ino… raison : femelle vivante  
3. Sakura… raison : femelle vivante  
4. Shizune… raison : femelle vivante  
5. Tenten… raison : femelle vivante

Kakashi ne savait pas quoi écrire. Il se grattait la tête du bout de son crayon et tourna la tête vers Gaï qui souria et tendit ses feuilles à Kakashi pour qu'il puisse voir.

Gaï avait écrit 10 pages de noms.

_Chapitre 4 pour bientôt )_


	4. Chapter 4:Trop d'infor mation

_Désolé, désolé, DÉSOLÉ pour le retard. Des problèmes personnels. J'espère qu'ils se règleront bientôt -.-_

Donc, voilà le Chapitre 4. 

Chapitre 4: Trop... d'infor... mation...

Sasuke et Naruto donnèrent leur feuille à Kakashi. Le Ninja Copieur les parcoururent d'un bref coup d'œil avant de hocher la tête.

« Vous pouvez partir. »

Sasuke se précipita chez lui pour s'embarrer dans sa chambre même s'il savait que l'inévitable était inévitable. Il ne lui restait qu'à attendre qu'un million de filles qu'il connaissait et qu'il ne connaissait pas, accourent sur le pas de sa porte en criant comme des folles.

Naruto, lui, décida de rester et de voir ce que les autres avaient écrit.

Asuma remarqua que les élèves de Kakashi avaient fini et décida de vérifier où Shikamaru et Chouji étaient rendus. Asuma s'approcha de ses deux protégés. Chouji mangeait ses chips et Shikamaru baillait en contemplant les nuages.

« Avez-vous fini? » demanda Asuma en se baissant pour ramasser leurs deux feuilles, enterrées sous un peu de terre.

Il dépoussièra la feuille de Shikamaru avant de soupirer.

…

Nom : Galère…

1. Raaaahh… Galère…

…

Il regarda la feuille de Chouji et laissa tomber sa cigarette.

…

Nom : Chouji

1. Chips  
2. Viande  
3. Pain  
4. Lait  
5. Nouilles

…

« Euh… Eh ben, je pense que je… » tenta d'expliquer Chouji.  
« Refaîtes-le… » Asuma jeta un coup d'œil vers Shikamaru qui s'était endormi. « Et si Shikamaru n'a pas l'air de vouloir remplir sa liste, ne te gêne pas pour la remplir pour lui. »

Pendant ce temps-là, Lee remetta sa liste à Gaï en souriant de toute ses dents. Gaï contempla longtemps la feuille. Soudainement, le sensei laissa tomber la feuille par terre, mit ses mains sur les épaules de Lee et le fixa avec sympathie.

« Lee… » commença Gaï. « Je ne veux pas faire éclater ta bulle de flammes brûlantes de jeunesse passionnée mais tu ne peux pas écrire le nom d'une fille cinq fois même si elle est aussi passionnée et remplie de jeunessse comme la fleur de lotus fleurissante qu'elle est. »

Lee eut l'air dépité.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lee! » s'exclama Gaï en faisant la pose du mec cool. « Avec ton sourrie charmeur et ton superbe costume vert, les femmes te trouveront irrésistible! »

« Gaï-sensei! » s'exclama Lee avec des larmes de joies aux yeux.

« Lee! » Gaï prit son élève dans ses bras.

« Gaï-sensei! »

« Lee! »

« Gaï-sensei! »

Neji et Kiba, leur liste dans les mains, ne pouvaient que regarder.

« …? »

Pendant ce temps, la réunion des kunoichis avait lieu au bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade, ayant à peine finit d'expliquer le premier mois du programme en 3 étapes lorsque…

« Et c'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes… Eh? » Godaime fit une pause et scruta les alentours. « « C'est quoi ce bruit? On dirait que… »

_Drip… Drip… Drip… _

Tsunade leva la tête. Elle écartilla les yeux.

Dehors, près de la fenêtre, suspendu la tête en bas, Jiraya s'accrochait sur un tuyau. Apparramment, de sa position, il pouvait admirer les poitrines de toutes les kunoichis présentes… incluant Tsunade. C'étaient les gouttes de sang, coulant de son nez, qui, en tombant par terre, avaient attiré l'attention de Tsunade. L'Hokage fronca les sourcils.

« JIRAYA! » hurla-t-elle en le pointant. Toutes les femmes se tournèrent vers lui. Elles firent une grimace de dégoût.

« Jiraya, » continua Tsunade, en retenant sa colère. « C'est une réunion pour les kunoichis Donc, à moins que tu puisses, par miracle, te faire greffer un vagin dans les 5 prochaines secondes… Je te suggère de quitter cette salle…MAINTENANT! »

« Heh… heh… » L'ermite pervers ria nerveusement et disparu rapidement.

Tsunade soupira.

« Comme je disais, il y aura des conditions spéciales lors du deuxième mois. La première semaine sera une surprise, ne vous inquiètez pas pour ça. Mais la deuxième semaine, il y aura un code vestimentaire qui consiste en pantalons très _très _courts et de hauts de bikinis. Rien d'autre.

« YEAH, BABY! » une voix excité se fait entendre, en partie étouffée par la porte.

« Jiraya! » hurla Tsunade. « Lorsque je t'ai dis de QUITTER, je voulais dire QUITTER et non pas de d'écouter par la porte. »

« … »

« Bon, y a-t-il des questions? »

Anko leva la main et s'avança.

« Oui? »

« Hokage-sama… » dit Anko en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Si je comprends bien, le code vestimentaire nous aidera à attirer les hommes. J'ai un meilleure idée. »

« Mm? »

Anko eut un sourire sadique. Elle enleva sa veste.

« Et si on portait ceci? Des filets transparents qui dévoilent tous nos charmes? »

Tsunade réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

« Bon… pourquoi pas? »  
« IL Y A UN DIEU! »

« JIRAYA, QU'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE TE DIRE?! »

« … »

« Enfin… » soupira Tsunade.

« MERCI ANKO-SAN! »

Sur ce, Jiraya quitta les lieux. Pour de vrai cette fois.

« Wow » se dit-il en allant acheter un cahier TRÈS épais. « Si ça continue, je vais avoir assez d'information pour écrire au moins 10 autres tomes pour le 'Paradis du Batifolage'! »

Naruto se précipita vers Neji et Kiba.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez écrit? » demanda le gamin blond en tentant de regarder par dessus l'épaule de Kiba.

« Regarde ça. » Kiba montra sa feuille à Naruto.

…

Nom : Kiba

1. L'assistante de l'Hokage… Raison : Belles jambes.  
2. La Jounin des examens Chunnin aux vêtements transparents… Raison : Gros nichons.  
3. Ino… Raison : Peut-être qu'elle acceptrait de se coincer la langue dans MA gorge.  
4. Hinata… Raison : Trop innocente. Je suis sûr que c'est une bête sauvage au lit!  
5. N'importe quelle autre femme avec des gros seins… Raison : J'aime les poitrines généreuses.

…

« Um… » fit Naruto. Son regard se détourna vers la feuille de Neji.

« Oooooooh! » s'exclama le gamin blond avec un soudain intérêt.

Neji se retourna rapidement pour cacher la feuille. Mais malheureusement, Naruto avait déjà vu ce qu'il avait à voir…

« Ooooooh! » s'exclama Naruto une seconde fois.

« Quoi? » Kiba s'avança vers eux.

« R-rien. » Neji s'empressa de fourrer la feuille dans sa poche.

Naruto l'arracha des mains du Hyuga avant que celui n'aie une chance de réagir. Il la montra à Kiba qui lut seulement les quatres premiers mots inscrits sur la feuille avant de foudroyer Neji du regard. Et quels étaient ces quatres mots?

1. La sœur de Kiba …

Neji récupéra sa feuille et se précipita pour la rendre à Gaï. Kiba le poursuivit.

« Reviens, Hyuga! J'en ai pas fini avec toi! »

10 minutes plus tard, les senseis eurent tous enfin (et miraculeusement) les feuilles de leurs élèves en main. Neji était couvert des morsures. Kiba était encore enragé.

« Oi, Naruto! » appela Kakashi.

« Oui, Kakashi-sensei? »

Le jounin déposa la pile de feuilles qu'il transportait dans les bras de Naruto.

« Voici toutes les listes. Va les porter à Tsunade-sama… puisque tu passeras par là pour qu'elle te parle des merveilles de la ménopause, non? »

« Oui, Sensei! »

Naruto arriva au bureau de l'Hokage, juste à temps pour la fin de la réunion des kunoichis.

« Rappelez-vous que je veux avoir vos listes demain! »

Le Kyubi se faufila entre les nombreuses femmes qui essayaient de quitter la pièce.

« Naruto! » dit Tsunade lorsqu'elle le vit. « Tu es venu pour ton explication, je suppose? »

« Ouaip! » s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Et j'ai apporté ça! »

Naruto déposa les listes sur le bureau de Godaime.

« Merci. » Tsunade sortit un de ses livres médicals de sa bibliothèque. « Je t'en prie, assied-toi... »

Sakura se perdit pas de temps. Aussitôt enfermée dans sa chambre, elle commença sa liste.

…

Nom : Sakura

1. Sasuke… Raison : Il n'existe pas assez de mots pour décrire sa magnificence.  
2. Shikamaru… Raison : S'il fait noir, je pourrais prétendre qu'il est Sasuke.  
3. Naruto… Raison : S'il fait VRAIMENT noir et qu'il se la ferme, je pourrais prétendre qu'il est Sasuke.  
4. Lee… Raison : Il est tellement accro que si j'accepte de sortir avec lui, il serait mon esclave.  
5. Kakashi-sensei… Raison : Je ne peux pas croire que je viens d'écrire ça mais je dois découvrir ce qui se cache sous ce masque!

3 heures plus tard, dans le bureau de l'Hokage…

« Bon, Naruto. » dit Tsunade en feuilletant son livre. « Je pense que c'est tout ce que je peux t'apprendre sur les menstruations et la ménopause. Mais on pourrait parler des maladies transmises sexuellement. Qu'en dis-tu? »

Aucune réponse.

« Naruto? » Godaime leva les yeux de son livre.

Le gamin blond s'était recroquevillé sur le plancher, suçant son pouce.

« Uh… Naruto? »


End file.
